The Heartstone
by LaliWolf
Summary: This a fanfiction story based on The Island Of Mezaa a Wolf RPG. the characters are- Lali-14 half darkone, mystic, Forest Pack Leo-15 mystic Forest Pack I wake up in a cave full of light with a crystal in it. "the heartstone* I gasp as i look at it. only some wolves know where it lies and i was one of them...I try get up.. Flower-14 normal Forest Pack Amy-18 sand pack alpha
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a cave full of light with a crystal '' the heartstone'' I whisper my red heart necklace glows red.I panic so to calm myself down i got up and walked out and sat down then I got up and ran into the forest back to my pack. I run up a huge stone to try jump on a tree but i fall into a cave instead. The cave is full of glowing mushrooms since i was hungry i tried one " YUCK" I spat it out at once. I notice a shadow so i thought of a chant I've used before. " shadow shadow speak to me, come alive and tell me wonders" i chanted the chant under my breath several times. The shadow starts speaking "what brings you here little pup" I jump into panic and anger "im not a pup" I whisper trying to keep my anger under control" I knew that, and why are you panicking Lali?" the shadow speaks "I..i.. well everytime i get mad...my fur turn black and my eyes glow red...then i cant control my self" i start calming down as i spoke "well...I think I know whats going on, I bet your wondering how i know your name, Lali..." The shadow spoke gently, I nodded " well a long time ago there were Darkones, they would take wolfs souls until the Wolf god made a cave with a heartstone to keep the darkones away but some how they came back they hide away at the back of the mountains except on the night of no stars thats when they went for the mystic, us mystics have powers to control water, earth, wind and fire, the darkones went for me first as i was the alpha so that made me a shadow, they took over every single mystic and took their soul but 5 remain left, and you are one because only mystics can talk to me, sunset...


	2. Chapter 2

I realize what sunset was trying to say...I was half darkone and told me that she was my mother and that a shadow called shadow was my father he was a darkone "but how..." but sunset has turned back to a shadow.I get out and go to the medic and ask if she needs anything. "yes i need a plant from the pond of life" she told me i tried to argue and make her change her mind but it didn't work so i crept over to the pond of life i grab one of the plants of life and as i turn round i hear growling the pack was back from the mountains."stop growling and carry on working"the alpha shouts "but she is a forestpack" a guard shouts back. "I could play this game all day, Im the alpha and i say leave her alone i'll talk to her my self"the alpha shouts back then the guard wolf suddenly runs off."you look tired you can stay for the night and my name is Amy by the way"the alpha whispers softly. I nod and walk over to a bush and nod of to sleep...I woke up to a crowd around me as i opened my eyes the sand pack gasped and ran off to their beds. I realized that my eyes were glowing red. I jumped up and ran to the pond of life. I whispered a few words and my eyes glowed blue and then turned normal again. As i walked over to Amy I started worrying that she saw but all she did was smile when i walked up to her. " Amy I..I need to get going...i had a nice time here though" I stuttered from the cold " Im glad you enjoyed staying here" Amy whispers to me softly. I walked out and walked over to a dead tree and lied down. I started doing ice spells and fire spells on a puddle, freezing it then unfreezing it. "HEY there, you" I jumped up in fright as someone shouted at me, I turn round and try not to sound worried or scared as i spoke " yea, want..what do you want?" the wolf stared at me and then speaks calmly "dont worry, im not going to hurt you" he laughs "yea, yea whatever, what do you want?" I say "I saw you using powers, your a mystic right?" he asks "I..I...uh...no" I lie. "yea sure whatever, i know you are, im one too, see the heartstone yea? its in danger and i need your help, theres five of us mystics remaining and we need to save the heartstone. The DarkOnes are trying to destroy it" he spoke seriously. We sit there staring at each other for 2 minutes and then he asks me "so are you willing to help me?" "yea, i guess" I say quite unsure myself.


	3. Chapter 3

As me and the wolf walked we stopped by a bush and sat down tired out. "oh yea my name is Leo by the way im 16 and im forest pack"Leo spoke. "my name is Lali and im 15 and im forest pack too" i said back. We chatted and laughed until sunset then we fell asleep. We woke up and carried on walking till we got to the heartstone. "i remember being here" i sighed. My red heart necklace glowed blue. "um..Leo is this ment to happen" I panicked but all Leo did was gasp. "your the chosen one...the one who can save us all" he gasped. I suddenly got dizzy, the world started fading in to blackness "LEO?!" I shouted. I couldn't hear him but im sure he said that we need to get out of here. Leo carried me on his back as he ran up to the mountains in to a little den. He put me down as i recovered, I could see now and i wasn't dizzy anymore but i had no strength but i managed to ask Leo "why did that happen, is it good?" i worried "yes that was ment to happen and it good but bad, its good because your getting the energy from the heartstone but its bad because if you get to much you could *one minute pause* weaken and all the energy will go to the darkone alpha." he answered. I started to fall asleep but Leo woke me and said "do you need anything?" I tried nodding but I ended up shaking my head. As i nodded off to sleep Leo cuddled up to me and whispered in my ear "dont worry i'll protect you" i didn't know what he ment but i didn't bother asking. The morning we woke up starving I looked at Leo hoping he would go hunting but he seemed ill. I struggled up but i fell down a couple times but once i got out it was deserted no food, no animals but us. I looked around but then a bird caught my eye i weakly limped over to it and grabbed it, sadly it was only enough for one wolf but I stumbled back into the little den, I dropped it in front of Leo and collapsed next to him hungrily watching him gobble it up. he stared at me then asked "are you hungry? because im feeling better now" i just shaked my head knowing he wont find any thing here.


End file.
